Forget
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Itachi just killed his clan, and he finds Naruto right after... Future yaoi I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked home with the moon shining down at him, his tan body shimmered in the moonlight, anyone would change their mind about the little Naruto if they saw him like that, and that's what happened with Itachi. He watched the little Naruto, he looked so cute to him, and the reason that he was out so late was cause of the fact that he just killed his clan.

Naruto was only a year older then Sasuke, but he was so much cuter then the little raven. Itachi smirked as he followed little Naruto to his home, and knocked after the blond walked in. He opened the door, and Naruto let him in.

"Hey Itachi, what are you doing?" He smiled at the older Uchiha as he sat down on the couch, and Naruto sat beside him.

"I was walking around when I saw you walking home all alone."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Itachi felt bad for the boy, so he picked him up, and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, don't say that. I will worry, you're so little, and vulnerable." Little Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Itachi, and smiled as tears fell down his face.

"Thank you Itachi…for caring about me." Naruto cried lightly, Itachi couldn't bear to see Naruto this way.

"I can't see you this way; you need to forget all the hurt that other people have given you." Naruto looked up at him, and smiled at his words.

"I will, don't worry."

"I won't." Itachi placed his hand over Naruto's head, and focused his chakra into little Naruto's head.

The little blonde's eyes turned red, and his little hand gripped onto Itachi's.

"What are you doing human?" A deep, dark voice asked Itachi, and Itachi was shocked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kyuubi, Yoku no Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kyuubi smirked at him, and held out Itachi's hand in front of his face. "What were you trying to do to my little kit?" He asked calmly as he nibbled playfully on Itachi's thumb.

"I was trying to make him forget the pain that people in the village has caused him." Kyuubi smiled at Itachi's voice beginning to squeak.

He still nibbled on Itachi as he spoke, "Well, I can do that for you without accidently harming him, I can tell that you care about little kit, just don't hurt him and I'll like you just fine." Kyuubi smirked as he sucked on Itachi's thumb, and nibbled.

Itachi's face was blushing, and that made Kyuubi chuckle. He put Itachi's hand down, and looked back up at him. He moved his face closer to his, and Itachi's face was red, all Kyuubi could do was smirk. He then licked Itachi's nose, and moved back down. "He'll forget everyone, that's the only way that he can forget the pain, but you haven't given him any pain," he moved back towards Itachi's face, and stared up at his eyes, "so he will only remember you, and I expect you to take care of him since he will only know you." Itachi nodded, Kyuubi smirked wildly, and kissed his nose.

He jumped down from Itachi's lap, and smiled at him. "Naruto has to sleep for this to take effect, so you have to watch him until he wakes up, and if you wake him up before he does, I don't really know what would happen. He might forget everything, how to talk, walk, eat, so I suggest you let him sleep." Itachi nodded slowly, Kyuubi walked into Naruto's bed room and went to sleep.

"I'll protect you Naruto, no one will harm you ever again." Itachi stayed up all night, he wouldn't fall asleep, he might risk someone walking in and waking little Naru.

The next morning brought sunlight into Itachi's face, he almost fell asleep, but the light kept him from doing so. "Shit." Itachi whispered to himself as he heard a knock at the door, he tried to listen to the voices on the other side.

"Naruto? You home?" It was Iruka, and Itachi knew he would open the door if Naruto didn't answer.

Itachi stood up, and walked into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto lay silently on his bed, slowly breathing in and out. Itachi closed off the door with Naruto's dresser, and then sat on the side of the bed, facing the door. "Naruto, I'm coming in." Itachi growled under his breath as Iruka walked inside, and he hoped that Iruka wouldn't try to walk in.

His footsteps glided across the wood floors, Itachi could hear his heart beating harder, his breathes were deeper and harder. If he was found, after killing his clan leaving Sasuke, he would probably be killed. Iruka's footsteps lightened, Itachi sighed in relief as he no longer heard his footsteps. He stood up, as he heard Iruka close the door behind him.

He slowly walked around, looking for any food, and Naruto was smart enough to get a mini-fridge in his room and store some ramen. He filled up on ramen, and milk, but that was about it. He sighed as he sat back down, and slowly fell asleep. He realized he needed energy to protect Naruto, and that means he needed rest.

He woke up from his little nap, and Naruto was sitting on his lap. He was a little freaked out, but he looked so cute. He combed through Naruto's blond locks, and kissed his forehead. He smiled as he lay back down, he felt the sun warming his face, and Naruto's body was so warm.

"Itachi?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha; Itachi looked down at the boy, and smiled at him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Naruto sat up, wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, and kissed his nose.

"I'm glad you care about me, Itachi." Itachi's face was covered in red, and that made Naruto giggle.

"I am too." Itachi whispered to him, and that made Naruto smile.

Itachi stood up as he held Naruto in his arms, and placed him on the bed. He opened the window behind the bed, and picked up Naruto once again.

"Where are we going?" Little Naruto asked, Itachi smiled as he jumped into the forest.

"We are leaving so that no one will ever hurt you again, and I will protect you, and the group that we are going to will protect us."

"Who are they called?"

"The Akatsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

-Ten years later-

"Naruto, slow down!" Itachi called out to the blond, but Naruto just smirked as his nine little fox tails shook behind him.

His chakra Kyuubi gave him formed on his feet, causing him to glide across the forest floor. He learned to control Kyuubi over time, and Kyuubi was happy to agree. The Akatsuki wanted to start over, and Kyuubi was glad to help. But he had to be removed after he gave all of his power to little Naruto, it was tough, but Naruto was thankful for his help.

Naruto was considered a demon now, he had the power of a demon, and he was more powerful then anyone. With his chakra, and Kyuubi's, he was unstoppable. "Naruto!" Itachi called out once again, Naruto chuckled as he jumped in the air.

He knows every technique, old and new. His chakra formed bat wings, and flew him into the air. "Come down from there!" Itachi pointed at the fox boy, but Naruto giggled as his fox ear perked.

A black figure then shot out fire at the demon boy, and he flew out of the way as he tried to see who shot out at him. He flew above Itachi, and glided down. "What's wrong?" Naruto looked out into the forest, and tried to see into the darkness.

The moon was shining down, and Itachi tried to figure out what was going on. "Is there someone out there?" Naruto nodded at him, and Itachi looked everywhere.

Then, a familiar figure walked out; familiar to Itachi anyway, it was Sasuke. Itachi pulled Naruto under his cloak, and luckily, Kyuubi taught him how to change into any animal, because Naruto turned into a little weasel and wrapped around Itachi before Sasuke noticed him. He wrapped around his neck, and lay down to hide behind the high collar.

"Itachi." Sasuke glared at his older brother, Itachi did the same, and Naruto couldn't understand what was going on.

"What do you want little brother?" Itachi asked as Sasuke smirked at him, and folded his arms.

"Do you know where Naruto is," Naruto could feel Itachi's heart pounding, Naruto tried to calm him as he licked hi neck, "Iruka found Naruto's house abandoned, and he swore he saw you jumping out of Naruto's home that night." He glared every second at Itachi, and Itachi started to smirk.

"I have no idea, why would I care about Naruto?" Naruto knew what Itachi was doing; Naruto smirked as he tried to look over the collar.

"What is that, Itachi?" Itachi sighed as he pulled out little Naruto and held him in his hands. "Very good decision Itachi, a weasel, just like you." Itachi smirked at Sasuke's words, and he put Naruto back in his cloak.

"Yes, he is my pet, and I will protect him from anything." Itachi smiled, and Sasuke smiled as well.

"So you know nothing about Naruto?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since I left." Sasuke glared at his older brother, he wanted to kill him, but he needed to make sure he knew nothing about Naruto.

Sasuke did care about the little blond, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. He glared at his brother one last time as he left him in the forest. "I'll see you later, Nii-san." Sasuke jumped into the air, and left Itachi and Naruto.

Itachi sighed in relief, and walked back to his home. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak in case of this kind of thing; so he just wore a black one, Sasuke would sure to kill him if he found out he was an Akatsuki. The Hidden Leaf Village was so dense; they didn't know who was in the Akatsuki unless they were wearing the cloak. He walked back inside; Pein walked up to him, and looked back.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" The little weasel jumped out right when Pein asked, and he smiled as he jumped on his shoulders. "What were you doing? Why'd you run off?" Naruto smiled at his question and whispered in his ear.

"It was fun." Naruto's voice was grainy, ever since Kyuubi left he couldn't speak, he could only whisper, it seemed that his leaving hit his voice box, and hurt it permanently.

It was kind of sad, but Naruto didn't notice. He was still happy and playful for his age. He should be mature by now, but he was still a little child.

"You know you could have had fun in here instead of running outside where someone will see you. Since you're so powerful, everyone wants you gone, but we will protect you, so don't run off anymore, okay?" Naruto immediately nodded, and turned back to normal.

But normal for him was fox ears, nine tails, red eyes, sharp nails, and thicker scars then before. He can hide it with jutsu, but he doesn't want to. He likes they way he is, and he's not ashamed of the way he looked. Itachi thought he looked so cute, and Naruto was just shits and giggles every time Itachi playfully flirted with him. He liked the attention, it made him feel special, he already knows that Itachi cares about him.

All the other's flirt with him, but Naruto only cares for Itachi. He cared about his feelings, the other's just want to get in his pants. That was apparent when every time Naruto walked by they would stare at his but, and whistle. Naruto felt happy at all the attention, but it got old when they did it a little to often, and then they started to grab him. If Itachi saw you do that, he would kill you!

Itachi walked Naruto to his bedroom as the little boy yawned. They sat down together, but Naruto fell asleep before Itachi laid down next to him.

"Good night, little fox."


End file.
